Misplaced, book one
by monkofzen
Summary: Dave hasn't met his friends yet, and he gets terrifying nightmares he cant remember. This year he is entering a new middle school, away from the bullies. he meets his friends over the internet, but he also meets friends at school. Whats more, they're considered cool. Sucky summery. probably better than it sounds. AU, Dave still plays Sburb. Sadstuck. M because homestuck. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Misplaced: Chapter 1**

"_Bro. Roof. Now." _ Bro had sent me another note. No way am I going up to the roof. I am staying right here and going to do nothing. Or something. Maybe something important. I hate it when Bro wants to fight. It usually means going to the hospital because I broke something or I have a bad cut. In addition, that meant making up a lie, and then telling said lie to yet another actually proper and responsible adult. I hated that part because they deserved the truth. Bro was the one who deserved the lies.

All the lies. All of them.

I hate it when I do that. Phrases just randomly pop up like that one and I get the feeling that they aren't original, even though I am sure that I haven't heard of it anytime. Yet I am positive that I its unoriginal. I don't read books, so I couldn't read it in one, and I, admittedly, don't have many friends, even if I am cool as fuck.

I don't have many friends due to an accident during elementary school, but now its high school and we just moved, not so I could go to a different school, but so that bro could have a better job. Now he is a regular DJ at this club, more money is coming home. Even with the extra cash, and more time bro can be at home, he isn't and there's hardly any food in the fridge. Who am I kidding? There never has been any food in the fridge ever. The fridge is being used for storing a pile of shitty swords. I'm actually surprised social services hasn't taken me away yet. I'm surprised that I'm still covering for his ass. I wouldn't be surprised if I ran away and he didn't notice. It _would_ be a normal thing for him to do.

I could do that, but _if _bro does find out, he'll notice that something's up. And if bro would find out, there would be even more strafes on the rooftop, and my already slipping grades would slip even more. Not to mention it would mean running the risk of bro finding out that I was being bullied. Then he would look down on me and think I'm weak or some shit.

Sometimes I really do hate my life.

However, right now, the more important now is my computer. I have been getting this tingles every time I open my newest messaging application, pesterchum. I used have what ever everyone else had, but I decided it wasn't ironic enough. In other words, I was bullied on them.

_Piiiiing._ I quickly look aver to my computer. Someone with the handle of tentacleTherapist was bothering me, turntechGodhead. Who ever the person was, they wrote with purple. It wasn't a bad colour. I, of course, was using the colour of my biggest problem. The reason of which why I always wore sunglasses, no matter what time it was, whether inside or out. And not to mention the sudden excitement that I had.

(Note: TT=rose, tt=Dave)

-tentacleTherapist stared pestering turntechGodhead-

TT: Hello Dave

tt: ummm, who are you

TT: My name is Rose Lalonde

tt: not ringing any bells

TT: It's understandable that you don't remember me, my strange like for wizards and my hate of martinis.

tt: yeah… i maybe remember

tt: but not much and whatever i do remember is kinda hazy

TT: I moved away to New York in the second grade and I promised to contact each other in the future even though neither of us knew how to operate a computer nor did we have a phones

tt: hmmm i cant remember you at all

TT: I was bullied because of my hair, my interests and my eyes. Your eyes are as strange as mine are but you hide behind a pair of "ironically" cool pair of stupid anime shades that used to belong to your bro

tt: WAIT I REMEMBER YOU NOW

TT: Ah, good I was hoping that by saying that I would trigger some of your memories

tt: so what are you up to now days

tt: same as usual you know knitting reading large books and the likes?

TT: Yes to all of that, but I have added psychology to my growing list of interests

TT: What about you? Still rapping and learning to DJ?

tt: learned how to DJ a million years ago and yeah my relationship which is great because if I had to spend that time with Bro nowadays id go insane

TT: That is really quite too bad. Pleases tell me about it

tt: This isn't the lalonde I know

tt: who are you and what did you do with the cool cold and mysterious rose lalonde I used to know

TT: I simply offering to listen to rant for a while so that I can psychoanalyse you

tt: oh there she is

tt: that is definitely the rose lalonde that I know

tt: so how is school for you

TT: It's much better. I switched to a private school once I moved. Everyone's much nicer there. But that's not the point. You changed the subject. Now tell me, how is school?

tt: perfectly fine

tt: everyone recognizes me as their natural cool kid and they bow down and kiss

the ground that I tread on

TT: I see that you still have your personality disorder is still intact

tt: i have a personality disorder

tt: since when

TT: Since I remember you

TT: Which is strange in its self because I had the sudden urge to hack several computers after learning the appropriate codes, which I did and that led me here.

tt: miss lalonde youre one scary chick

TT: And you're one awesome cool kid

tt: you know it

tt: so is your mom a still crazy alcoholic cleaning mom as she should be

tt: hello

tt: earth to rose

tt: seriously rose I remember you as a flighty broad but this is definitely pushing it

tt: seriously don't make me break out some seriously badass raps

tt: fuck it maybe ill just draw some shit

TT: Sorry, but I was talking to another friend of mine over the internet. Also, I am not a flighty broad. And if I _am_ a flighty broad what would that make you?

TT: I told my friend about you and she is very eager to talk to you.

-gardenGnostic started pestering turnTechgod-

tt: sup so your roses bf huh

GG: yep, thats me! so youre the cool kid that rose talks about finding sometimes! :)

tt: yep im the cool kid

tt: the cool kid is me

GG: you know what? i think that its fate that we talk!

tt: hm really now

GG: yep! i bet that its going to be super important someday

tt: if you really think so

tt: so do you and rose go to the same school

GG: nope. i met her when I was visiting new york with my grandpa! it was super fun meeting her and seeing new york! :)

tt: so where do you live

GG: on an island off the east coast :)

tt: cool do you live with your grandpa in some sort of resort or something like that

GG: i used to live here with my grandpa, but he died :(

tt: oh

tt: that must suck

tt: at least there are other people there with you

GG: well, not including my dog, im alone. but im fine. my dog takes good care of

me. :)

tt: oh sorry to bring up the subject

tt: i have to go now

tt: it was nice talking to you I guess

tt: …

tt: whats your name

GG: oh, how silly of me. i forgot to tell you my name. next thing i know ill have forgotten that i fell asleep

GG: my names jade harley!

tt: nice to meet you then

-turnTechgod stopped pestering gardenGnostic -

tt: night rose

TT: Good. Isn't it twelve o'clock there?

tt: almost so night

-turnTechgod stopped pestering tentacleTherapist-

While it's true that it was twelve and a school night, I stopped talking to them because it was somewhat unnerving talking to people for long periods of time without them mocking me. I guess I just have to get used to talking to people who don't hate my guts because I'm a freak. A freak with fucking red eyes.

With that lovely thought and the memories of the past crowding my mind, I fell asleep.

**Authors note: Sorry if they are slightly out of character. Its my first time writing fanfiction ever, so it might suck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misplaced: Chapter 2**

Waking up early isn't a Strider thing. Really, I hate getting up early. I hate school as well. I hate the people at schools. I hate a lot of things.

Instead of thinking of all the things that I hate, I roll over to check my computer. Hmm, none of those people from before messaged me during the night. But a new one started to, and for some reason, I feel as though he was by far, the most important person I have ever met. Or talk to… write to? Fuck if I know.

Any way, this derp messaged me at one in the morning. Reading through his messages was something. Apparently, he lived in Washington, Seattle. He hates Betty Crocker, in fact he refers to the company as the batter which, which I find hilarious, even if it's not in any way possible ironic. And I don't like many things unironically, so that's definitely saying something.

After spending around five minutes staring at the screen, I remember that I have school today, and that it was currently 7:15, which gave me not a lot of time to eat breakfast, have a shower, get my shit together, style my hair and run to school, which now starts at the lovely time of 8:30 am. I sure do love school.

Starting to get ready, I did everything as fast as a Strider can, which is pretty darn fast. After eating food, having one of the fastest showers ever and all the rest of that jazz, I carefully put on Bro's old shades. I do this every day. If I forgot, well… my life would be over. Again.

By the time that I was ready to leave the house, it was 8:20. The school is 20 minutes by running. Which meant one thing: I'll have to skateboard there. I was already kinda planning on skateboarding there, so it's fine with me.

Grabbing the least shitty skateboard that was mine, I set off. The skateboard was still pretty shitty. Almost everything I own is shitty. It was one of the great joys of living with my older brother.

There was a lot more people out than I anticipated, but I was cool with that. Just meant I had to do more of some of my sweet moves. Jumped over seven dogs, five people, two cars, and for the grand finale, a truck. While all that would be cool if it actually happened, it didn't. I only jumped over a garbage can. And it was knocked over. I wish I was that cool. I probably could do it, but I just… couldn't.

I got to school by 8:29. One minute from the bell. I grab my skateboard, hoping that this god awful place didn't have super strict rules like my last school. It appears that my hoping didn't work, because as soon as I walk through the door, a teacher warned me not to be doing any silly things with "that dreadful youngster's contraption" and to take of those "highly offensive eye wear," which I can agree with on it being offensive. But taking it off is a whole other story. A story that I recommend not to be repeated.

"Ma'am, I have a note from my guardian, doctor and therapist saying that I am allowed to keep this pair of atrociously ironic pair of shades _on_ my face. Would you like to see them?" I swing my backpack around to get the none-existent notes. My backpack was over flowing with scrap papers that I had shoved in my backpack for this exact reason.

Upon seeing the mess that is my backpack, the teacher just let out a frustrated sigh. "Just go to your class." She narrows her eyes at me. "NOW!" she barked.

_**Yeesh, the teachers here are really quite horrible.**_ I thought as I scurried off to my first class, not to mention one of my favorite classes, collaboration. Being as late as I am, I am the last person to enter the class. It's kinda scary to see that all the kids in the class were sitting in their assigned desks and that they all are completely silent. Actually it is terrifying, seeing. There was one last seat, left specially for me.

"Aaaaw, you guys make me feel so special." Ah, irony, though art the one and true friend that i have.

"Sarcasm is not tolerated here," a small grey haired woman said crossly. "I'll assume that you are Mr. Dave Strider."

"If Mr. Dave Strider means The Second Most Awesome Person In All Of Houston, then yes, that would be me."

"Well, Mr. Stirder, if you could please sit down, I will go over the rules and expectations for collab. Also, remove your eye wear. It is _very_ distracting"

" No can do. I have sensitive eyes, so on they shall stay."

"Fine, just sit down and be quite. Now, the rules are as followed: …"

I slink over to the one remaining desk, and tune the old hag out. Until I head her sayt he one rule that desroys me completely.

"No one is allowed to listen to music if the their music if it wasn't approved by the one of the teachers. If a student is caught listening to unauthorized music, certain privileges will be revoked."

Barely controlled raged _nearly_ crossed my face, but being a Strider, it didn't. In fact there was no fucking rage at all.

I am not fooling anyone, so might as well be truthful. THEY. CAN'T. BE. FUCKING. SERIOUS.

Tentatively, I raised my hand.

"Mr. Strider, if you have a question, I suggest that you wait until the end of class to ask it."

"Why not?" I asked anyways, barely concealed rage in my words. Barely concealed means very well concealed.

"Mr. Strider," the sharp voice of the old bat digging into my ear drums, "I suggest that you behave yourself, unless you want a detention before school already starts?"

"Fine, fine." I grumble, coming to the conclusion that this school is by far, the worst school ever.

By the time the bell rings, I was ready to kill someone. Anyone who ticks me of any further, they will get the brute force of a pure Strider punch.

"So, could you please explain the ridiculous rule that means I can't listen to my music?"

"Yes, but if I do, you'll be late for your next class." She is just sitting there, smiling sweetly like the evil bitch devil-teacher that got kicked out of hell because of her ugly face she is.

"I'll come after school, then." And with that said, I sauntered off because Striders don't storm.

By third period, I was considering dropping school and teaching myself whatever I needed. My phone had been taken away because I had looked at the time. There was no fucking clock, so I couldn't have known the time, so I had to use my phone, but, of course, the teacher thought I was looking at my phone because of a text message.

When the bell rang, I was ready to high tail the fuck out of here, but the teacher has other plans.

"DAVE STRIDER!"

I simply turn around to see an angry teacher standing there, holding out a detention slip.

"Yes?"

"You now have detention."

"Yeah, I think I got that."

I take the slip and start to stride off, like usual, but this pretty adorable girl grabs hold of my sleeve.

"You're Dave Strider? Like **_THE_ **Dave Sttrider, little brother of Dirk Strider?"

"Yeah, if by Dirk, you mean my jackass brother who stuck me in this hell hole, then yes, I am his little brother, Dave."

"Wow! I never thought we'd meet in person! My names Clara!"

There you go, guys. The second chapter. Never thought I would actually do this.


End file.
